1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus, a method of connecting with an external device thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which is capable of communicating with an external device using different programs according to an operation mode, a method of connecting with an external device thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus which generates, prints, receives, or transmits image data, and examples of an image forming apparatus include a printer, a scanner, a copy machine, a fax machine, and a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) which performs the above functions in a single device.
Recently, in order to save power consumption in a power saving mode, an image forming apparatus cuts off power supply to a main memory (generally, Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM)) or converts a mode to a self-refresh state, and uses a separate memory (generally, Static Random Access Memory (SRAM)) to drive a program.
However, a USB host which needs to support various kinds of functions and apparatuses requires a larger space for a stack (a USB host program) as the number of functions and apparatuses supported by the USB host increases and thus, it is difficult to realize all functions of the USB host using a SRAM which has a relatively small capacity. In addition, it is not cost-effective to use an expensive SRAM when a large capacity is required.
Recently, with the development of wireless data communication technology, a wireless LAN module has been applied to various apparatuses, and a wireless LAN module using a USB interface has been used widely in consideration of compatibility with various host devices. However, when an image forming apparatus enters into a power saving mode, power supply to a main memory is cut off and an operation of a USB driver in the main memory stops, and thus it is impossible to communicate with a USB device such as a USB wireless LAN module.
In particular, when a specific job command is transmitted wirelessly as in the case of a wireless printer, it is impossible to output a document even if a print control terminal apparatus (for example, PC, notebook, etc.) transmits data to output the document wirelessly.